Impressions
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: First impressions are important but sometimes you need a second chance. Or third. Or fifth. Five times Thorin tried to impress Bilbo and the one time he actually did. Thorin/Bilbo Slash


Impressions

.

.

My first Hobbit fic as requested by vampygurl402. Hope you like it.

.

I do not own The Hobbit. J.R.R. Tolkien does. And that makes him awesome.

.

Thorin was battling Azog, swinging his sword furiously. The blade arched through the air, glinting dangerously as it sped towards the neck of the snarling orc. A large fist slammed into his side before it could reach its intended target and sent him flying through the air. His sword spinning out of his hand as he crashed roughly to the ground with a sickening snap.

Thorin's vision blurred and darkened, a loud roaring noise echoing through his ears. He couldn't feel his body and was helpless to protect himself against the attack he knew was coming. A shadow fell across his face and Thorin glared up at the sneering orc, defiant even in the face of death. Azog raised his sword above his head and with a triumphant growl he plunged the sword down, aiming for the dwarf's heart.

"Thorin! No!" A voice bellowed. Someone jumped in front of the sword that was about to deal him a mortal blow, blocking it with a blade of their own. There was a moment of silence in which everyone, orc, dwarf and wizard, stared in shock at the small, incredibly brave or ridiculously stupid, hobbit standing protectively over the Dwarf King. Bilbo used the stunned stillness to his advantage and launched himself at the deformed orc, scratching, punching and kicking at any part of the orc he could reach.

Fili and Kili were the first to unfreeze, jumping out of the tree they had climbed into and racing towards the fighting duo just as Bilbo was thrown off the orc, landing a few feet away with a dull thud. Bofur, who had followed after the twins, ran over to an unmoving Bilbo, checking his pulse and searching him for any life threatening injuries. Thorin, who was clinging to consciousness by sheer force of will, was trying to stand up, only managing to lift his head slightly as he looked around him for his fallen sword. The other dwarves rushed pass with fierce expressions to engage the remaining orcs in combat.

"Thorin you're hurt! Don't try to stand!" Dwalin ordered as he crouched beside the battered dwarf, pushing him gently back down when he tried to sit up.

"T-the hobbit. H-he…saved me…" Thorin rasped, still struggling to get up. He didn't understand the sudden urge to check on the little hobbit. He just knew he couldn't rest until he knew his burglar was safe.

"Not so cowardly, eh?" Dwalin smirked and Thorin glared, fighting against the black spots trying to take over his vision. "He's fine, Thorin. Bofur is with him. Bilbo has been knocked unconscious but he'll live." Dwalin didn't know why the Dwarf King seemed so concerned for a hobbit he claimed not to like but thought it best to humor him before he could further injure himself. '_Unconscious!' _Thorin shouted in his mind. He pushed away the large hand pining him down and forced his body to move only to gasp in pain.

One hand flew to his side to find his shirt wet and sticky with blood from a cut he could not remember receiving. His left arm flared sickeningly as he moved his dislocated shoulder and harsh stabs of agony greeted him as his ribs, which were either broken or fractured, moved with every shallow breath he took. Thorin felt all of the pain rush up at him in the span of five seconds before his body went limp and he slumped to the ground, giving into the darkness that had been hovering at the very edge of his vision.

.

.

.

When Thorin regained consciousness he found himself on top of a mountain ledge with his fellow companions surrounding him.

"Bilbo? Where is he? Is he well?" The words spilled unbidden from his mouth almost frantically as he searched the circle of faces for the hobbit. Fili and Kili parted to reveal a bruised and nervous looking hobbit. Thorin sighed silently in relief and forced himself to stand, surprised at the lack of pain he felt at the action. His emotions must have shown on his face because Bilbo stepped forward.

"Gandalf healed you on the way here. You were in a bad way. You nearly died." Bilbo informed him.

"Then I shall have to thank him. How do you fare, burglar? No life threatening injuries?" Thorin tried to sound unconcerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not as useless or cowardly as you think me to be!" Bilbo snapped.

"And I have never been more glad to be proven wrong." Thorin said, a small, barely there, smile flitting across his mouth.

"Ah, yes…Well, er…don't we have an adventure to get on with?" Bilbo spoke loudly, blatantly changing the subject.

"Yes, we do. First we will travel back to Rivendale. It is but a week from here. We all need the chance to rest and heal. We will spend some time there, if the elves allow, and recuperate before continuing on." Thorin decided. They needed some time to regain their strength and their energy. And Thorin need to figure out what it was he was feeling for his burglar. The flutters in his stomach were not the cause of mistrust or hatred as he had first assumed. If Thorin did not know any better…

If Thorin did not know any better he would think it was…Love.

Thorin watched Bilbo laugh and joke with Fili and Kili as Bofur hovered around him like a mother hen and Gloin and Oin recanted his astounding bravery in his defense of their king. Bilbo blushed and Thorin choked on his next breath. Bilbo looked…stunning. His cheeks stained a dusty pink as his eyes shone brightly, happy laughter falling from his lips. The sun setting just behind him accented the image. Thorin's heart began to beat double time as he stared dazedly at the hobbit. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and Thorin tore his eyes away from Bilbo to fix them on Dwalin.

"You alright?" His friend asked. Thorin straightened and nodded at his old friend.

"Of course. Gandalf healed me and we are all mostly unharmed." Thorin replied.

"Yes, I told you your hobbit would be fine." Dwalin smirked as he looked from Thorin to Bilbo and back, eyes alight with mischief.

"He is not _my_ hobbit. He is simply _a hobbit_. And I was not overly worried about his health." Thorin protested gruffly. Dwalin raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you sure? It seemed to me that you cared a great deal when you risked further injury just to check on him." Dwalin teased, enjoying the flash of annoyance and embarrassment that flashed through his king's eyes.

"I would have done the same for anyone in our group. It does not mean anything." Thorin grumbled stubbornly. Dwalin just stared at him until Thorin glared. "Fine!" The Dwarf King growled. "I feel…something, for him. Not mistrust or hate, like I thought. The complete opposite in fact."

"You love him." Dwalin was slightly shocked. He had been expecting feelings of friendship or a brotherly bond but love? He had never thought Thorin would open up enough to let anyone that close to him. It was a pleasant surprise.

"No! Yes…maybe? I am not yet sure so you will jeep this conversation to yourself. Or else…" Thorin trailed off dangerously. Loud laughter drew his attention to the small group ahead of them and Thorin was gripped with the irrational urge to yank Nori away from Bilbo when the dwarf draped an arm across the young hobbit's neck. A soft growl escaped him and Dwalin chuckled next to him, distracting him from the short burst of jealousy.

"When you realize that you love him just know that I will you woo him. As Dwarf King your courtship will be under much scrutiny. You have to follow the ways of the royal dwarves and prove your worthiness as his partner." Dwalin reminded Thorin.

"I am _not_ in love so the reminder of the rules of courtship is not needed." Thorin hissed before storming away from his friend.

The journey to Rivendale was short and in that time Thorin found he could not stop thinking about or watching Bilbo. They were less than a day away now and had stopped to set up camp for the night. They were all laid out around the fire, having already eaten. Thorin was on the edge of deep sleep when the revelation hit him. Hard. Thorin sat up and stared at the small bundle he knew for a fact was his hobbit.

'_By the beard!'_ Thorin thought, panicking slightly. '_I'm in love with Bilbo!'_

.

.

.

Well there ya have it. The first chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts. Are they too out of character? What kind of things should Thorin do to impress Bilbo? Let me know!


End file.
